1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mount light emitting diode (LED) and holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1a-c and FIGS. 2a-d show various prior art LEDs and holders. The prior art LED as shown in FIGS. 1a-c generally lacks robustness, particularly when exposed to contemporary reflow soldering processes. At a 230 degrees C. soldering profile, such prior art LED and holder maintain a 10 to 20% failure rate. The basic combination of lead frame to epoxy design lacks the necessary thermal protection needed for the unit to survive the reflow process.
FIGS. 2a-d show various views of a prior art through hole LED holder. Through hole LED holders are typically inserted into holes drilled into printed circuit boards (PCB) and mechanically joined to the PCB via a latch. Through hole LED holders need not, but may, be soldered to the PCB. While through hole mounting generally provides strong mechanical bonds, the drilling step results in additional manufacturing expense. Through hole mounting also limits the available routing area for signal traces on layers immediately below the top layer on multilayer boards since the holes must pass through all layers to the opposite side of the board.